Melodi Pengikat Langit
by The Abnormal Kid
Summary: Andai diriku tak pernah jatuh cinta.. Pada seorang manusia.


Disclaimer : Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara.

Author : Abnormal Kid.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural.

Rated : T.

Terinspirasi dari :

Hakkenden : Touhou Hakken Ibun © Miyuki Abe.

Warning : AR, Typo (s), OOC, alur cepat, gaje, abal-abal, hancur, buruk dan lainnya.

Melodi Pengikat Langit.

Kazuto's POV.

Aku masih mengingat hari itu.

Hari dimana aku bertemu seorang cantik terbalut salju.

Dalam iringan lagu syahdu.

Saat itu, dalam perjalanan menuju rumah adikku yang sudah lama tak kujumpai, aku tersesat dalam sebuah hutan bersalju.

Malam itu, tubuhku terbaring di tanah karena tak kuat lagi berjalan.

Motor yang kukendarai mogok dan tak bisa kugunakan akibat suhu yang dingin.

Dalam kesadaranku yang hampir menghilang, kudengar sayup-sayup lagu yang sangat indah.

Wahai salju putih.

Bisikkanlah cintaku.

Dalam lembut dingin yang jatuh.

Menepis sepi di alam beku.

Tak lama setelah kudengar lagu itu, sesosok wanita cantik muncul melayang diatasku.

Rambutnya yang biru tergerai begitu saja melayang, mata biru laksana es itu menatapku yang tengah dijemput maut.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, wahai manusia?"

"Adik, aku ingin bertemu adikku," dengan susah payah akhirnya aku bisa berbicara walau lidahku yang sudah sangat kaku.

"Tapi sayang sekali, kau terjebak disini."

"Kumohon, bantulah aku. Aku tak ingin adikku melihatku dalam kondisi seperti ini."

"Sayang, itu bukan urusanku."

"Kumohon, aku tak ingin mati saat ini. Aku akan melakukan apa saja."

"Apa saja?"

"Apa saja, nyawaku pun akan kuberikan jika kau bersedia membantu untuk menemui adikku."

"Aku tak ingin nyawamu, aku sudah terlalu kenyang untuk memakanmu."

"Kalau begitu, apa saja. Entah mata, tangan atau apapun itu, kumohon!"

"Bagaimana kalau hati?"

"Hati?"

"Berikan hatimu, perasaanmu, emosimu padaku dan aku akan membantumu."

"Baiklah, aku tak peduli asalkan aku bisa menemui adikku!"

"Dengan ini, terimalah ciumanku. Maka kontrak kita akan tersegel."

— Yes it's gonna be a cold and lonely, but I'll fill the emptiness —

Normal POV.

"Kazuto! Kazuto!"

"Berisik Yukihime, sekarang hari libur, tak bisakah kau biarkan aku tidur sebentar?"

"Aku lapar! Dan jangan panggil aku Yukihime! Namaku Asuna, A-s-u-n-a, Asuna!"

"Iya iya, tapi bisakah aku tidur sebentar? Kalau lapar, makan saja yang ada di kulkas!"

"Tapi di kulkas sudah tak ada apa-apa! Ayolah, Kazuto!"

"Ah, berisik!"

Sudah seminggu semenjak Kazuto dan Yukihime atau mungkin sekarang bisa disebut Asuna mengikat kontrak.

Tapi hati Kazuto belum hilang bahkan setelah dia bertemu adiknya.

Entah mengapa Asuna kini berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Tapi kontrak mereka sampai saat ini masih terikat, dengan begitu Kazuto dan Asuna menjadi tak bisa dipisahkan.

Karena Asuna menyatu dengan tubuh Kazuto dan hanya Kazuto sendirilah yang bisa melihat, mendengar suaranya serta menyentuhnya.

Kirigaya Kazuto adalah seorang programmer handal berusia 22 tahun di sebuah perusahaan game terkenal bernama RECTO Progress Inc.

Dia tinggal jauh dari adiknya, sehingga jarang sekali bertemu.

Karena itulah pada hari itu, di pergi menuju rumah adiknya.

Sayang pada saat itu dia malah terperangkap di hutan salju dan akhirnya membuat kontrak dengan Asuna supaya Kazuto tetap hidup.

"Memangnya kau mau makan apa?" Dengan penuh rasa malas akhirnya Kazuto bangun karena Asuna yang tanpa henti membangunkannya.

"Apa saja, asal bukan mie instant atau mie cup lagi!"

"Kau tahu kan, aku ini sedang tak punya uang. Gajiku baru sampai besok, jadi bersabarlah makan mie itu."

"Ah, pokoknya aku tidak mau, tidak mau!"

"Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik aku mati saja saat itu."

"Hee, bukannya kau yang waktu itu mengemis padaku?"

"Tapi kau juga tak kunjung mengambil hatiku dan terus saja berada disini kan?"

"Itu karena aku baru tahu kalau kehidupan manusia itu ternyata menyenangkan!"

"Haahh, baiklah baiklah, aku sedang malas berdebat, aku akan beli mie soba di kedai."

"Yey! Kake Soba! Kake Soba!"

Klek.

Bersamaan dengan Kazuto yang membuka pintu kamar apartemennya, seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek sudah ada di depan pintu yang terlihat membawa sebuah bungkusan makanan.

"Eh? Kazuto? Kau baru bangun?" Tanya wanita ini padanya.

"Ya begitulah," sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan rambut acak-acakan khas bangun tidur, Kazuto melihat sebuah bungkusan yang dibawa orang itu.

"Oh ini, kubawakan masakan karena kukira kau akan kelaparan dan hanya memakan mie instant lagi. Gajimu belum sampai kan?" Tak perlu menunggu si penghuni kamar mempersilahkan, wanita ini langsung saja masuk dan mengeluarkan makanan yang dia bawa.

"Ah, terimakasih Liz. Kau sangat membantu," ucap Kazuto sembari menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Yey! Makanan!" Asuna tampaknya yang sudah tak sabar melihat makanan yang dibawa wanita itu.

Shinozaki Rika atau lebih akrab disebut Lizbeth adalah seorang manajer berumur 21 tahun yang bekerja di perusahaan yang sama seperti Kazuto.

Salah satu teman akrab Kazuto yang sering membantu khususnya dalam urusan makanan.

"Um, bolehkah kusimpan beberapa makanannya? Akan kumakan jika aku lapar lagi nanti," sela Kazuto di tengah urusan santap mereka, walaupun sebenarnya dia berbohong karena makanan itu akan diberikannya pada Asuna.

Sebab tak mungkin membiarkan Asuna makan saat ini dan Lizbeth akan melihat masakannya dimakan oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

"Boleh saja kok," ucap Lizbeth dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Masakanmu selalu enak seperti biasa ya."

"Iya dong, aku kan tak mau kalah sama Sakuya-san."

"Yah, mau bagaimanapun masakan Sakuya-san memang jauh lebih enak ya."

"APA?!"

"Eh, bukan-bukan, masakanmu yang paling enak kok!"

"Hei Kazuto, cepatlah, aku lapar nih," Asuna yang sedari tadi melayang diatas Kazuto sepertinya sudah tak tahan melihat keduanya makan sementara perutnya keroncongan.

"Sabarlah sedikit," Kazuto sambil sedikit menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan sambil berbisik pada Asuna, waspada kalau Lizbeth akan mengetahui kalau dia terlihat seperti bicara sendiri.

"Pokoknya aku LAPAR LAPAR LAPAR!"

Kazuto yang tak ingin terlihat teriak-teriak sendiri akhirnya hanya duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing tujuh keliling melihat tingkah Asuna yang layaknya anak kecil.

"Hei Liz, apa kau masih lama? Aku ada urusan," akhirnya kalimat itu terucap juga dari mulut Kazuto walaupun dia tak menginginkannya.

Karena secara tidak langsung ini berarti mengusir Lizbeth, sementara Kazuto tak ingin ikatan dengannya renggang hanya karena hal ini.

Tapi apa boleh buat, lagi-lagi Asuna yang memaksanya berbuat begitu.

"He? Memang ada urusan apa?" Tak terduga, yang mau diusir malah jadi kepo.

"Um, anu, itu.."

Kazuto yang tadinya mengharapkan Lizbeth langsung pergi, justru kehabisan akal.

Tiiit tiiit.

Ponsel Lizbeth yang terletak di meja berdering.

Di layarnya tertulis sebuah caller id 'Kayaba Akihiko.'

"Halo, Kayaba-san?" ucap Lizbeth pada orang di ujung telepon.

"Rika-san, sepertinya anda lalai lagi dalam mengerjakan anda."

"Eh? Maksudnya? Kurasa aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku kok."

"Laporan anda tentang survei game RECT terbaru belum anda serahkan."

"ASTAGA! Baik! Saya akan segera kesana!"

Dengan buru-buru Lizbeth menutup ponselnya dan mulai mengambil tasnya yang ditaruh di lantai.

"Maaf Kazuto! Ada laporanku yang belum kuserahkan! Aku pergi dulu ya, bye!" Secepat kilat Lizbeth mengambil sepatunya dan langsung menutup pintu kamar.

"Fuuh, akhirnya pergi juga."

"Yey, makan!" Tanpa basa-basi, makanan yang sengaja disisakan tadi langsung dilahap olehnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus minta naik gaji kalau begini."

"Kalau gajimu naik, berarti akan lebih banyak lagi makanan enak yang bisa kumakan, yey!"

"Memangnya hidup itu hanya untuk makan saja, dasar bodoh."

"Bukannya hidup manusia memang seperti itu?"

"Kau ini roh, mana mungkin mengerti kehidupan kami. Lagipula, aku heran mengapa roh sepertimu menyukai makanan manusia."

"Aku sudah terlalu bosan untuk memakan manusia," jawab Asuna dengan mulut penuh noda makanan.

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya nyanyikanlah suatu lagu untukku, dulu suaramu begitu indah terdengar."

"Aku, tidak bisa..melakukan itu sekarang," pandangan Asuna tiba-tiba menurun kebawah, seperti menyiratkan suatu kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa melakukannya?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok! Jangan dipikirkan, hehe," jawab Asuna lalu melanjutkan makan meskipun pandangan matanya belum terlalu berubah.

— Closing my eyes to the world, I knew that this is always warm but painful —

"Berikan hatimu, perasaanmu, emosimu padaku dan aku akan membantumu."

Kalimat itu rasanya sering terngiang di benak Kazuto.

Memikirkan betapa bodohnya dia saat itu, mengapa bisa begitu cepat mengorbankan sesuatu.

Apa jadinya jika hatinya hilang?

Menjadi manusia tanpa hati rasanya terlalu mengerikan.

Tapi entah mengapa Asuna tak kunjung mengambil hatinya.

Lalu timbul pertanyaan lagi.

Apakah benar alasan Asuna untuk tak mengambil hati Kazuto dan tetap tinggal hanya untuk melihat kehidupan manusia?

Atau ada alasan lain?

Mengapa Kazuto bisa terjebak di hutan salju kala itu?

Dan mengapa Asuna tak bisa menyanyi lagi?

Belum lagi soal sifatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah setelah kontrak.

Sudah terlalu banyak pertanyaan di pikiran Kazuto soal makhluk satu ini.

Seolah ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini.

Dan pertanyaan itu semakin bertambah ketika Asuna jatuh sakit.

"Asuna? Mukamu pucat sekali, kau tak apa-apa?" Ucap Kazuto setelah bangun tidur dan mendapati Asuna tidur disebelahnya dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, tenang saja. Cuman tidak enak badan," masih dengan wajah pucatnya, Asuna tersenyum dengan mata tetap terpejam.

Asuna yang biasanya ceria mendadak diam berbaring di tempat tidur.

Wajahnya yang sangat pucat dan tak biasa akhirnya membuat Kazuto khawatir juga.

Tapi ada yang lebih mengkhawatirkan.

Kehadiran tubuh Asuna seakan sedikit menghilang.

"Kurasa aku akan tidak bekerja untuk hari ini," Kazuto yang sudah merasa tak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada tubuh Asuna, akhirnya,memutuskan untuk menemani Asuna sepanjang hari.

"Tidak, kau harus tetap bekerja. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kau takkan bisa ikut dengan tubuhmu yang seperti ini!"

"Memang kata siapa aku harus mengikutimu sepanjang hari? Aku bisa saja pergi kesana kemari daripada mengikutimu. Sudahlah, ini tak seperti kau yang biasanya, Kazuto."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Cukup pergi bekerja dan biarkan aku istirahat disini."

"Baiklah jika keinginanmu begitu."

.

.

.

"Hei Kazuto, bagaimana kalau kita minum malam ini?" Seorang pria dengan Headband datang mendatangi Kazuto yang sedang bekerja.

"Tidak untuk kali ini, Klein. Aku sedang berusaha untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku secepat mungkin dan langsung pulang."

"Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Seorang Kirigaya Kazuto ingin pulang cepat? Biasanya menyelesaikan pekerjaan pun malas dan lama bukan main."

"Sudah kubilang kali ini berbeda, ada masalah yang tak bisa kujelaskan."

"Masalah? Masalah apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku, aku akan pulang saat ini," tanpa menunggu lama, Kazuto langsung membereskan barang-barangnya di meja ke dalam tas dan langsung pergi pulang.

"Hei tunggu Kazuto! Haahh, aneh sekali dia hari ini."

.

.

.

"Asuna!"

Saat sampai di kamarnya, dia mendapati Asuna yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur dengan sebagian kakinya yang telah menghilang.

"Asuna, kakimu!"

"Ah, Kazuto. Kau sudah pulang?" Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kini Asuna telah bisa membuka matanya.

"Kakimu menghilang, Asuna!"

"Daijoubu, ini cuma hal yang biasa terjadi pada roh kok."

"Tapi menurutku tidak biasa!"

"Sudahlah Kazuto, aku hanya perlu beristirahat."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Asuna?" Kazuto kemudian mendekat pada Asuna yang berbaring.

"Kau tak harus melakukan apa-apa, cukup biarkan aku beristirahat."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

— You give strength to the darkness of this world

My heart seems to be looking at a long dream forever —

Keesokan harinya, kondisi Asuna justru malah lebih buruk.

Pagi ini, saat Kazuto bangun tidur dia melihat Asuna disampingnya dengan setengah dari badannya yang telah menghilang.

"Asuna, bangun! Tubuhmu!"

"Umh.."

Asuna tidak menjawab.

Dia hanya sedikit menggerakkan matanya dan tetap terpejam.

Tubuhnya sangat dingin saat disentuh Kazuto.

"Asuna, bangunlah!" Kazuto kemudian mencoba membangunkan Asuna.

"Ka..zuto, apakah sudah pagi?" Ucap Asuna setelah terbangun.

"Setengah tubuhmu menghilang, Asuna!"

"Jadi, saatnya tiba juga ya.."

"Saat apa? Bagaimana jika kau menghilang sepenuhnya? Nyawaku mungkin akan terancam!"

"Nyawamu takkan terancam, Kazuto."

Disaat yang bersamaan, di depan Kazuto muncul sebuah portal berbentuk oval berwarna putih dan terlihat pemandangan hutan salju di dalamnya.

"Sekarang, bawalah aku kedalam portal itu Kazuto," ucap Asuna sambil menunjuk portal itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kazuto langsung membawa Asuna dan masuk ke dalam portal itu.

Keadaan di dalamnya sama persis ketika saat dia terjebak dulu.

Salju putih yang selalu turun.

Pohon-pohon tak berdaun tertutup salju berjejer diantara mereka.

Semuanya sama.

"Hei Kazuto, sudah hampir sebulan ya kontrak kita berjalan?" Tanya Asuna sesampainya disana.

"Hm, mungkin."

"Kupikir aku bisa bertahan lebih lama, setidaknya untuk menyaksikanmu bekerja. Tapi bahkan untuk membuka mata saja sangat sulit."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kazuto, apa kau tahu siapakah aku?"

"Siapa? Tentu saja Asuna kan?"

"Tidak, Asuna yang selama ini kau kenal adalah seorang Youkai yang senang melahap jiwa manusia dengan menjebaknya dalam hutan ini. Apakah kau berpikir saat itu kau terjebak disini hanya sebuah kebetulan? Akulah yang menjebakmu saat itu, tapi bukan untuk kumakan tapi untuk kubiarkan mati dan akhirnya menjadi roh penasaran dan terjebak disini untuk menemaniku. Karena sudah ratusan tahun aku menunggu disini, hanya memakan jiwa manusia, tak ada satupun yang menemaniku. Tapi karena dirimu yang menawarkan apapun padaku, akhirnya membuatku tertarik dan kupikir mungkin mengikutimu akan lebih menyenangkan daripada melahapmu."

"Apa?"

"Kau masih ingat saat kau menanyakan mengapa aku tak bisa bernyanyi lagi?"

"Iya, masih kuingat."

"Membantu manusia adalah suatu hal tabu di kalangan Youkai. Tentu jika aku membantumu maka ada konsekuensi yang harus kuterima, dan itu adalah nyanyianku. Menyanyi adalah sumber kehidupanku, jika aku tak menyanyi dalam waktu lama, maka tubuh fisikku takkan bisa bertahan lama dan akhirnya menghilang."

"Mengapa kau tak mengatakannya dari awal?"

"Tentu akan kukatakan jika aku tak terjebak dalam perasaan ini. Perasaan yang terlarang bagiku, justru kualami saat ini. Selama hampir satu bulan ini aku selalu mengikutimu meskipun aku bisa saja pergi ke tempat lain. Dalam pengamatan yang kulakukan, ternyata hidup manusia yang sangat singkat mampu diisi oleh berbagai hal yang menarik. Saat aku berniat untuk meninggalkan dan memakan hatimu, ada suatu gejolak di hatiku yang membuatku tak ingin melakukannya. Juga rasa khawatir ketika aku mengutarakan yang sebenarnya, kau akan membenciku. Mungkin ini adalah hukum yang seharusnya kuterima atas dosa yang telah kulakukan."

"Perasaan itu, jangan-jangan.."

"Ya, cinta. Aku tahu kau takkan mungkin mencintai Youkai sepertiku. Aku tahu sudah ada seseorang yang kau sukai. Tapi bisakah kau membiarkanku memiliki perasaan ini sampai diriku benar-benar menghilang?"

"Asuna..."

"Kazuto, katakanlah padaku setidaknya untuk saat terakhirku ini, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku..aku...a-aku.."

"Begitu ya, jadi mungkin inilah yang dinamakan para manusia sebagai unrequited love."

"Tidak, aku..aku mencintaimu Asuna! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Kazuto, untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin kau mendengarkan lagu terakhirku ini," tangan Asuna yang sudah mulai pudar membelai halus wajah Kazuto.

Dengan pelan kunyanyikan lagu ini.

Menjemput kasih tercinta tak terlihat.

Merayu dikau yang lembut nan elok.

Demi langit yang menaungiku.

Awan-awan yang menutupimu tak pernah buatku bosan untuk menatapmu.

Entah hujan, badai atau angin yang datang, bukan suatu halangan untukmu melindungiku.

Dan hariku yang tak pernah gelap tanpamu.

Aku rela menyusup dalam bayang.

Sedia menghitam dalam gelap.

Atau jatuh dalam ngarai tak terbatas.

Demi tercapainya kasihku padamu.

Karenanya wahai langitku, jangan pernah kau beri aku air matamu.

Tak pernah ku inginkan sedihnya hatimu.

Tanpa luka sedikitpun tergores dalam kalbu.

Karena disini aku berada.

Demi mengikat dirimu denganku.

"Sayonara.."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan selamat tinggalnya, tubuh Asuna sepenuhnya menghilang menjadi butiran cahaya putih.

"Asuna! Asuna!"

— I love you, I love you, and that's all there is.

I will collect and pack together everything I see here,

and bring it all to you, so please do not leave me.

The melody of the wild dance resounds endlessly —

Setahun telah berlalu semenjak menghilangnya Asuna.

Kazuto menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal kembali.

Kini dia tengah menjalin kasih bersama Lizbeth yang sebenarnya sudah lama ia sukai.

Tak ada lagi Asuna yang berisik dan suka mengganggu.

Adiknya, Suguha sekarang tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan kakaknya dan berencana untuk masuk SMA di kota itu.

Melodi pengikat langit, lagu terakhir yang di dendangkan Asuna masih teringat oleh Kazuto.

Hari dimana Asuna berusaha mencapai langit yang tak pernah mencintainya.

Langit yang bernama Kirigaya Kazuto.

— END —

Catatan Author :

Ini adalah Fict pertamaku di Fandom Sword Art Online.

Tentunya masih sangat buruk, jelek, terlalu banyak kesalahan dan mungkin tak pantas untuk dibaca.

Silahkan tinggalkan Review, kritik, saran, kalau perlu Flame yang membangun untuk Fictku yang masih jauh dari sempurna.

Unrequited love : cinta tak berbalas.

Lirik yang dipakai (yang memakai tanda (—)) :

Sealed With a Kiss.

Crossing Field.

Ranbu no Melody.


End file.
